Siren's Soliloquy
by Northern-Corvus
Summary: J'attends son chant. Je ne mourrai pas sans l'avoir entendu chanter pour moi." Envy est atteint de la phtisie et ses jours sont comptés, malheureusement. Song-fic avec la chanson Apology, du groupe Alesana.


_J'ai lu L'Ombre Du Vent, et, étrange fille comme je suis, j'ai adoré le personnage de Miquel Moliner, lequel je représente avec Envy, pourquoi, ne me le demandez pas. Quand j'ai su que Miquel avait la tuberculose, j'étais à terre x) Et je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu envie d'écrire ce one-shot, parce que comme j'ai dit, c'est mon personnage préféré de l'oeuvre, et puis, moi, quand je lis, dans ma tête, certains personnage équivalent à d'autres. C'est comme Daniel égale Edward, Beatriz égale Winry,... Ça rend les lectures plus attrayantes, je trouve. Et comme ça, j'ai collé Envy à Miquel Moliner. Pour le passage du « Mes rêves mourront avec moi », c'est presque du copier-coller de ce que Miquel a dit. J'ai fait exprès, hein._

_Si c'est nul, je mets ça sur la faute du fait que je l'ai écrit durant la nuit._

_Assez de blabla. x)_

_POV Envy, pour sûr._

À travers les rideaux blancs de la chambre, je laisse les rayons du soleil me caresser le visage. Je passe les longues journées ici, depuis bientôt deux mois. Quand on est cloîtré à un lit d'hôpital, on fait comme tout le monde, on se pose la question qu'on se pose tous. À savoir, «Pourquoi moi, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela?». Je l'avoue, je me l'ai posé. Je me la pose tous les jours. Cette question résonne dans ma tête, tous les jours que j'ai passé ici et tous les jours que je passerai ici, toutes les heures qu'il reste à ma vie.

En fait, je voudrais mourir. Voir les autres, ma mère, mon frère et mes amis, entre autres, souffrir en me voyant dans ce pitoyable état, à m'étouffer dans mon sang, c'était une torture pire à endurer que les fièvres dont je suis victime, tout comme la toux qui me fera recracher tout mon intérieur, si ça continue. Enfin, c'est l'impression que j'ai.

Même avant d'être enfermé dans cette prison lumineuse, qui pourtant, n'inspire aucun espoir ni joie, je n'étais pas très gros, mais bien bâti. Je m'entraînais souvent, avec l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Ce dit ami, je le connais depuis belle lurette, il a tout été pour moi. Nous nous suivions partout, nous faisions tout ensemble, comme aller au gym, par exemple. Nous avions réussi à nous muscler au moins un peu. Durant cet entraînement, nous nous sommes vraiment rapprochés. J'avais peur de le perdre, mais finalement, il m'a perdu. Nous nous racontions des potins et autres rumeurs adolescentes. Je me souviens parfaitement de nos après-midis à rire comme des imbéciles heureux. Tout le muscle, le poids, la corpulence que j'y avais gagné, je l'ai perdu. Je suis maigre comme un glaçon. Je fonds comme lui, aussi, fébrile.

Nous avions chacun notre passion. Il adorait le chant et moi, le dessin. Pour je ne sais plus quelle raison, il y a longtemps, j'ai appris la guitare. Je ne regrette pas, car je peux l'accompagner. Accompagner la voix que je désire tant entendre, maintenant, tout de suite. La voix qui pourrait me faire oublier tout les symptômes de la phtisie, tuberculose pulmonaire, qui me vole les plus beaux moments de ma vie, comme disent mes grands-parents. À mon âge, la vie est belle, à ce qu'il paraît.

Mais je ne l'entendrai pas de sitôt, sa voix mélodieuse.

On dit souvent que le ciel nous tombera sur la tête, l'Apocalypse, qu'ils appellent. Pour moi, ce jour là, le ciel m'est tombé dessus, la fin de mon monde est arrivée avant celle de tout le monde.

Je me sentais faible, ce jour là. Malgré la température relativement douce, je grelotait, je sentais le froid me mordre les membres. Dans ma tête, j'étais emprisonné dans un cube de glace. Ma mère m'a vite fait remarqué que j'étais fiévreux. Nous ne nous inquiétâmes pas, mon frère avait été malade la semaine précédente, rien de méchant.

Quelques jours après, je me mis à tousser. Encore là, pour nous, ce n'était pas le démon, il y avait une épidémie de rhume à l'école. J'ai juste été malchanceux de l'avoir attrapé, c'est tout.

Après une semaine à la maison à m'arracher la gorge et m'étouffer dans un tas de couvertures, j'étais toujours aussi faible et ce qui commençait à alarmer ma mère, c'est ma perte de poids. Mes oreillers humides, il n'y avait que moi que ça incommodait.

Elle ne fit rien, ma mère. Sa patience, je l'avais toujours admiré mais, il y a des limites à tout. J'étais à bout de force. Je voulais dormir, mais je toussais trop. Impossible de fermer l'oeil. Je me sentais haineux, sans savoir envers qui. Sûrement envers ce tournant de ma vie. Le temps passe, on ne peut l'arrêter. Je m'en réjouissais, contrairement à aujourd'hui.

Le temps passe, oui. Après une semaine et demi, selon mes parents, je ne pouvais plus rester à la maison. Les examens allaient bientôt commencer et j'avais manqué trop de matière.

La nuit, je sentais la sueur froide couler sur mon front, se fondant plus loin dans mes larmes. Ce n'était pas facile, de pleurer en toussant. Je sentais ma gorge comme une roche imposante, victime de l'érosion. Mais je me trouvais stupide... Le roc n'en souffre pas vraiment, aux dernières nouvelles.

Puis un jour, dans le gymnase, je ne me sentais pas vraiment bien. Je respirais très mal et étais essoufflé comme deux. Je ne voulais pas passer pour un lâche, assis sur le banc avec les quatre filles qui avaient leurs règles ce jour là.

Quoique vient le moment où je n'étais vraiment plus capable. J'ai dû me calmer un peu, mais j'ai recommencé quelques minutes plus tard, sous les regards insistants des autres garçons du groupe.

Après avoir couru quelques minutes pour pouvoir avoir le ballon, mon esprit s'arrêta net. Plus aucune pensée ne traversait le désert qu'il était devenu. Je suis tombé à genoux, les mains près de mes clavicules, toussant comme un dévergondé. Les gens ont accourus. Puis, des filles se sont mises à crier comme si elles étaient devant les cadavres de leurs parents, démembrés et mutilés. J'entendais leurs cris en écho, pendant que je crachais du sang et toussais à m'en arracher les poumons.

Je n'ai aucun souvenir du reste. Je me souviens seulement du visage d'un homme habillé en blanc qui disait s'appeler Dr. Hughes et qui m'informa que je souffrais de phtisie. Ma mère pleurait dans un coin de la pièce avec deux infirmières essayant de lui remonter le moral, lui disant de ne pas s'en faire, qu'on me traiterait et que je serai de souvent sur pieds, en peu de temps.

Malgré tout ça, il restait une question à laquelle personne ne put répondre. Où avais-je attrapé cette maladie?

Je fus donc hospitalisé, tenant à peine debout. Ma mère fut horrifiée en voyant ma perte de poids. Je ne souriais plus et j'avais l'air mort.

Maintenant, je n'ai plus l'air mort. Je le suis vraiment mais, je traîne toujours mon corps. Je continuais à espérer l'entendre chanter pour moi, encore.

Le plus grand choc fut sans aucun doute quand on m'informa que Edward ne viendrait pas. Ma mère, avec toute la tristesse du monde, m'a expliqué qu'il avait peur et était tellement choqué qu'il ne voulait pas me voir. Il avait peur de me voir souffrir. Il était choqué qu'un garçon comme moi puisse être réduit à un lit d'hôpital.

Je dois respecter ses sentiments, mais quelque chose, la voix du démon, sans doute, me soufflait à l'oreille qu'il n'en avait rien à faire des miens.

La voix du démon? La perte de raison.

Toutes les nuits passées dans ma sueur et mon sang à espérer furent vaines. Il ne vint jamais.

Mon meilleur ami ne vint pas. Était-il vraiment mon meilleur ami? Était-il vraiment si égoïste? Au point de me laisser mourir lentement ici?

Les traitements m'aidèrent un peu, mais la maladie n'est jamais facile. Mon état ne s'améliora pas vraiment.

Après deux semaines, je reçu une carte, signée de tous les élèves de mon groupe, sauf Edward. Oui, c'était gentil de leur part, mais le fait de voir que la signature d'Edward était absente brisa en quelques secondes la bonne humeur que la carte décorée à mon intention avait pu me procurer.

Puis un jour, je m'étais borné à le haïr. À haïr le monde. Les gens autour de moi souffraient visiblement. C'est un cercle vicieux. Je souffre, ils souffrent en me voyant, ce qui me fait souffrir, et ainsi de suite, sans fin. Quand on est malade, on hait la vie. Du moins, moi, je la hais. Elle m'a rendu malade, je n'ai rien demandé. Elle a brisé mon amitié par la même occasion. Elle blesse mon entourage, moi le premier.

Un matin, je gelais de tout mon corps. Je crachais du sang. Comme tous les matins. Mais ce matin, il n'était pas comme tous les matins. Cette nuit-là, j'avais vu la lune briller au travers de ma fenêtre. Quand le soleil vint prendre sa place, le Dr. Hughes entra dans la pièce et me tendit une enveloppe en disant «De quelqu'un qui tient énormément à toi et qui veut s'expliquer.» sans émotion. La lettre était d'Edward.

_Envy, _

_Avant tout, je tiens à m'expliquer._

_Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, je me suis figé. J'avais peur et j'étais choqué, oui._

_J'avais peur de te voir mourir._

_J'étais choqué. Quelqu'un comme toi, énergique,tomber malade du jour au lendemain._

_Quand les autres ont signé une carte, je n'ai pas voulu la signer. Ils m'ont tous fixé, puis un malheureux s'est décidé à parler pour tout le monde._

_Selon eux, moi, ton meilleur ami, je devais signer la carte, spécialement, en premier. _

_J'ai répliqué que je ne signerai pas. Que ce n'était pas mon rôle de signer une carte collective. Puis, je me levé et j'ai quitté la classe en lançant un regard à l'enseignant, qui hocha la tête. _

_Je m'étais rendu à ma case et j'ai tout pris. J'ai marché jusque chez moi._

_J'étais mort, en quelques sortes. Je ne voulais rien éprouvé, de peur de trop souffrir._

_Je m'étais douté que si tu me voyais souffrir parce que te voir dans un état comme celui où tu es me prive de tous mes moyens, tu en mourrais. Dans ta tête. _

_Je savais que ça te tuerais. Tu as dû me prendre pour le plus cruel des égoïstes._

_Je voulais simplement t'épargner cela._

_Je ne voulais pas écrire dans la carte collective simplement parce que je voulais t'écrire personnellement. Te l'expliquer, à toi seul. Que tu vois seulement mon écriture, pas celle des autres sans intérêts qui se seraient mêlées à la mienne. Je voulais que ce soit clair._

_Je viendrai te voir, c'est certain._

_Pour le moment, je ne me sens pas encore prêt._

_Quand je serai prêt, je serai fort._

_Je pourrai te transmettre ma force et tu vivras. Tu ne souffriras plus._

_Si tu veux quelque chose en particulier, écrit-moi. Je me ferai un plaisir de lire ce que tu auras écrit ou auras dicté à quelqu'un. Même si ce n'est que deux lignes._

_J'espère que tu me comprends._

_Je t'en prie, envoie-moi une lettre à ton tour._

_Edward E._

Ce soir là, ma mère était venue me voir, comme tous les autres soirs. Mais je l'avais prié d'emmener une feuille et un stylo à encre rouge. Je voulais absolument de l'encre rouge.

Je lui dis d'écrire ce que je lui dicterai. Elle ne répliqua pas, se borna à sourire tristement.

Avant de commencer ma dicté, je l'avais avertit de prendre sa plus belle écriture et de ne changer aucun mot à ce que je lui dirai.

Après m'être étouffé à maintes reprises avec mon sang, ma mère finit, les yeux remplis de questions et de tristesse, d'écrire la seule ligne que je lui avais dicté.

_« Je veux t'entendre chanter pour moi. »_

En retenant mes larmes, je lui ordonna en toute froideur de la glisser dans une enveloppe et de la faire parvenir à Edward.

Cette nuit-là, je n'avais pas dormi. J'espérais, seul.

Je voulais l'entendre chanter pour moi, quand je me battrai contre la douleur.

J'espérais qu'il ne serait pas tranché par le sabre de la douleur.

Je me perdais dans l'angoisse. Je commençais à avoir terriblement peur. Peur de tout.

Peur de mourir avant de l'avoir entendu, peur de le voir déchiré à ma vue, peur des autres.

J'avais peur de la mort tout court. Mais pourtant, je voulais mourir.

Tout ce que j'ai fait, à ma mort, les autres en hériteront. Sauf mes rêves. Ils mourront avec moi.

Tout d'un coup, je m'en rendis compte et fus victime d'une crise d'angoisse. Tout ce monde que me j'étais créé au fils des ans, durant toute mon existence, allait disparaître. Mes rêves, moi, ma personnalité allait partir, s'envoler. J'en étais malade rien qu'à y penser.

Je voulais vivre, seulement pour garder ces reliques bien en vie, mais je voulais mourir, pour mon bien et celui des autres.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Là, j'aurais voulu stopper le temps.

Pour une fois.

De retour à maintenant.

Cela fait deux semaines que j'ai envoyé mon message à Edward. Il ne s'est pas encore présenté et je ne l'ai toujours pas entendu chanter.

En pleine réflexion, le Dr. Hughes entra. Il m'annonça la nouvelle qui fit basculer toute ma vie.

Selon eux, il ne me reste qu'un mois à vivre, mon cas est assez grave.

Il part, me laissant méditer seul. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. La seule pensée semblable à un coup de vent dans le désert de mon esprit fut « Dépêche-toi, Edward. »

Chaque semaine passa lentement. J'étais déjà mort en enterré dans ma solitude, attendant mon ange pour me ramener à la vie.

À chaque quart de mois qui passe, je deviens progressivement plus faible, je m'étrangle toujours dans mon sang et dans ma prison de glace.

Puis vint un jour particulièrement nuageux, un vendredi 13.

J'étais déjà lassé de la vie en général, mais j'attendais toujours Edward.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi patient.

Je pleure à l'intérieur de moi-même quand je suis accompagné, mais seul, mes larmes se mêlent au sang dégoulinant de ma bouche, que je ne n'essuie pas par pure lâcheté.

Je suis mort. J'attends que mon corps suive mon esprit. Le découragement rend lâche.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, ma mère me tenait la main et me racontait des moments restés gravés dans sa mémoire de mon enfance en m'assurant qu'elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'oublie.

Si on m'oublie, je serai mort, enterré et cesserai d'exister pour de vrai, noyé dans le néant.

Mes derniers mots furent « Je sens que... Je vais tout lâcher. Je n'ai plus le goût de me battre. »

« Mais il n'est pas encore venu! Attends-le, je t'en prie... »

« Je l'ai attendu très longtemps. »

« Il serait tellement... Envy? Envy?! ENVYYYY! »

J'étais à bout. Je suis partit sans entendre son chant, que pour moi.

Pourtant, il est venu, il est arrivé.

Quelques minutes après mon départ.


End file.
